


Um Resgate

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [29]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Rescue, Animal rights activism, F/M, Fluff, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Ajudando alguém muito incomum, Brian tem uma ideia que estava no seu coração há muito tempo, e só então ele começa a colocá-la em prática. (se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 3





	Um Resgate

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo alternativo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Desde que tinha me mudado para Londres, já não passava tanto tempo em Leeds como antigamente, afinal, eu tinha me mudado de lá, mas com certeza, ocasionalmente, visitava meus pais sempre que podia.

Não importava quantos anos eu tivesse, sentia que meus pais sempre me tratariam como sua amada garotinha, mesmo eles sendo muito mais idosos do que eu e Brian, que ainda não tínhamos chegado aos 60 anos.

Falando em Brian, sempre aquecia meu coração vê-lo conversar com os meus pais, ele contando entusiasmado sobre nossos filhos, sobre o que eles estavam fazendo agora que eram adultos, sobre a banda, sobre Isaac, sobre o universo, sobre mim. Meu marido sempre encontrava algum bom assunto envolvendo a minha pessoa, o que sempre me deixava feliz.

Eventualmente, deixamos a casa do meu pai e da minha mãe por um instante, deixando eles descansarem e passeando pela minha querida cidadezinha. Como em toda cidadezinha, Leeds tinha uma pracinha e eu e Brian pegamos um ônibus até lá, já que não estávamos tão jovens assim para aguentar uma caminhada um tanto longa. Além disso, o joelho de Brian não andava muito bom, por isso, andamos um pouco pela praça, lentamente, até encontramos um banco, onde nos sentamos.

Havia umas crianças, correndo e brincando, uma ou outra delas olharam com curiosidade para o meu marido. Ele estreitou os olhos diante disso, mas deu um sorriso simpático de volta, o que fez as crianças sorrirem também.

-Acho que eles não me reconheceram - Brian fingiu lamentar.

-Nem teria como, são muito novos pra conhecer o Queen - tentei justificar num tom descontraído.

-Você não sabe, Chrissie, às vezes os pais e os avós deles podem ter mostrado nossas músicas e os discos pra eles - Brian rebateu num tom divertido.

-Tudo bem - resolvi concordar, sorrindo - é uma possibilidade, não nego, mas se eles não souberem quem é você, não é bom ter um momento de anonimato?

-Posso confessar que sim? - meu marido acabou concordando comigo - momentos assim são sempre preciosos.

-São sim, com certeza - concordei com ele, por fim.

Ficamos por um tempo em silêncio, observando as crianças brincando, e aproveitando a simples companhia um do outro.

Era reconfortante ter o amor da minha vida ao meu lado, não importava onde estávamos, era o constante lembrete de que eu tinha encontrado Brian e ele me encontrado, mesmo no meio de tanta improbabilidade.

Nós fomos distraídos da nossa calmaria pelo movimento das crianças. De repente, elas haviam se juntado todas perto de um arbusto, observando alguma coisa.

A curiosidade acabou nos levando até ali também, e com a facilidade de sempre, fiquei preocupada com o que vi, assim como Brian.

-Olá amiguinho - meu marido se ajoelhou lentamente, sem cerimônia, causando espanto nas crianças, pegando um ouriço nas mãos.

Brian o envolveu carinhosamente, o observando com cuidado. Eu vi que o animalzinho estava sangrando, o que me preocupou ainda mais.

-De onde será que ele surgiu? E como será que ele se machucou? - levantei as questões.

-Eu não sei, mas acho que não custa nada levá-lo num veterinário - sugeriu Brian, ainda observando nosso novo amigo.

-É uma ótima ideia - apoiei sua ideia.

Meu marido usou o próprio cachecol para envolver o ouriço, o mantendo aquecido.

-Pra onde vai levá-lo, senhor? - um dos garotinhos perguntou.

-Vamos levá-lo a um veterinário, ele não parece bem - expliquei a ele.

-É verdade - assentiu o menino - espero que ele ficou bom logo.

-Vamos esperar que sim - Brian desejou, dando um sorriso otimista a ele.

Nós deixamos as crianças a nos observar, enquanto procurávamos por um veterinário juntos. Eu ainda conhecia bem a cidade, apesar de ter mudado muito ao longo do tempo, mas no fim, sabia exatamente onde encontrar um veterinário.

Havia uma doutora atendendo, era a Dra. Lars, e ela estranhou muito o paciente que trazemos até ela.

-O encontramos na praça - expliquei - ele está ferido, pode ver como ele está e fazer um curativo?

-Claro, claro que sim - ela não negou - me deem ele aqui.

Brian parecia relutante em deixar o ouriço com outra pessoa, mas acabou cedendo. Sentamos juntos, esperando por notícias.

-Isso é horrível, não é? - meu doce marido quebrou o silêncio, soando triste - ele deve ter se machucado andando no quintal de alguém, ou algum lugar parecido.

-Infelizmente, isso é mais comum do que a gente pensa - lamentei também.

A Dra. Lars nos chamou, explicando que nosso amiguinho ouriço levaria um tempo para se recuperar, e só então ele poderia ser devolvido à natureza. Nós agradecemos e pagamos seus serviços e voltamos para casa. Meus pais também estranharam quem trouxemos pra casa.

-Chrissie, acho que você está mais que grandinha pra trazer animais da rua pra casa - mamãe tentou brincar.

-Não foi bem assim, sra. Mullen - Brian explicou, de forma gentil - nós o encontramos na praça e decidimos ajudá-lo. A veterinária disse que vai levar um tempo pra ele se recuperar, então assim que ele estiver bom, vamos soltá-lo no bosque, é o certo a se fazer.

-Claro, entendo o que fizeram e os admiro muito por isso - papai elogiou - não há problema nenhum.

Assim, com a autorização dos meus pais, cuidamos do ouriço juntos. Durante esse tempo, percebi uma ideia elaborada, complexa, fervilhante surgir na mente de Brian, como nas vezes em que ele tinha uma ideia pra uma música nova.

-Que foi, Bri? - precisava saber o que era a grande ideia que ele estava pensando.

-Toda essa situação me deu uma ideia - ele foi direto ao ponto - como você me disse, existem muitos outros casos de animais silvestres feridos e eles nem sempre recebem o socorro devido, então eu pensei em criar um lugar de resgate, tratamento e depois é claro, devolver os animais à natureza, o que acha?

-Eu acho maravilhoso, sério - logo aprovei a ideia.

Meu marido sorriu e por ora, ele relaxou, mesmo tendo uma porção de ideias sobre a organização de resgate antes de dormir.

Esperamos pela melhora do nosso novo amiguinho. Como prometido pela veterinária, ele se recuperou bem, então eu e Brian nos encarregamos de devolvê-lo à sua casa. Ele era um animal adulto, o que significava que ficaria bem sozinho na natureza. Nós andamos de carro por um trecho até chegarmos ao bosque mais próximo, Brian pediu para que eu dirigisse, enquanto ele carregava o ouriço no seu colo. Descemos juntos, caminhando devagar por um tempo, adentrando o bosque, mas sem nos perder, seguindo a trilha.

-Bom, acho que aqui está bom - comentou Brian, checando os arredores.

Ele se abaixou com delicadeza, deixando o ouriço tocar o chão com suas patinhas, reconhecendo o ambiente. Assim, ele andou um pouco para frente e, vendo que estava seguro, continuou correndo, até o perdermos de vista.

-Foi mais rápido do que eu imaginei - disse o meu marido, pensativo.

-Sim, mas ele sabe que está em casa - completei.

-É, acho que sim - Brian respondeu, ainda reflexivo.

Uns dias depois, nós nos despedimos dos meus pais e voltamos para Londres, cheios de planos. Conhecemos Anne Brummer, que acabou sendo o braço direito de Brian na ONG. Depois de toda papelada organizada, recursos armazenados, e local de operações escolhido, funcionando em Surray, só restava um nome para toda a operação.

-Andei pensando em chamar a ONG de "Save Me" - meu marido me contou um dia, durante o café da manhã - eu sei que parece muito clichê, mas não consigo escolher um nome mais perfeito.

-Mas é porque é mesmo - acabei concordando - além disso, essa música tem um senso de urgência e socorro que tem tudo a ver com o objetivo da ONG.

-É - ele assentiu devagar, pensativo.

Assim, nós começamos um trabalho árduo, mas muito gratificante na "Save Me", algo que nos deixava felizes em fazer algo para fazer uma pequena diferença no mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Fazia muito tempo que eu queria abordar a "Save Me" no universo de PODC, mas parecia que minhas ideias nunca davam certo até eu ter a ideia dessa história. Quem tava com saudade de um pouco de Brissie? Eu sei que eu estava e eu amo escrever eles mais velhos. Obrigada por lerem e até mais!


End file.
